


Oct 4: Dusk

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: SortaSpooky Challenge [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dusk - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Riddles, Spooktober, achievement hunter - Freeform, dusk boys - Freeform, sortaspooky Challenge 2018, the boys get a little handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Dusk, the most deadly time of the day. They warned them to stay inside, to not be in the streets. Ryan thinks he can make it home before it’s too late.He is wrong.





	Oct 4: Dusk

The sun was about to set, everyone scurrying to get home and lock their doors before it was too late. Ryan Haywood strides quickly down the sidewalk towards his apartment, cursing himself for staying out so long, but he'd been having such a nice time hanging out at Jeremy's house playing games that he lost track of time, refusing to put Jeremy out of his way by staying overnight, despite the lad begging him to stay and be safe. Now he’s regretting not listening to his friend as he watches the sun begin to sink, his heart along with it. He glances at his watch and bites his lip when he sees the time.

 

_Shit._ he thinks as he looks up and sees that dusk is upon him, and he’s still several blocks from his home.

 

He breaks into a panicked sprint, knowing no one will open up their doors to him at this hour, the risk too great. He nearly cries with relief when his apartment complex comes into view. He’s almost there when the air suddenly becomes colder and it’s harder to breath. He slows to a stop and turns when warbled cackling reaches his ears, spying three tall, lanky, shadowy figures materializing out of midair. He swallows and takes a step back, yelping when one of the figures teleports behind him and places its cold hands on his shoulders, leaning in and whispering into his ear.

 

"Mmm, hello lovely," it says in a British voice, the smile in his words sending a shiver down Ryan's spine.

 

"H-hey," he stutters lamely. The two in front of him, twins it seems, stalk closer, laughing.

 

"Nervous fellow ain't he Gavin?" one of them asks the one behind Ryan as he studies the man with a critical eye, Ryan squirming under the gaze.

 

"Ooh, this one is pretty! Can we keep him Trevor? Please?" the third begs.

 

"Alfredo, brother, I'm sorry but we just can't. You know the rules," Trevor replies with an apologetic look to his twin.

 

"Um, I should go..." Ryan says and turns to move away, but the one called Gavin jerks him back firmly by his shoulders.

 

"Now now lovely, no need to leave in such a hurry. What's your name?" he asks the man.

 

"R-Ryan."

 

"Mmm, lovely Ryan. I like the sound of that!" Gavin exclaims happily as he rubs his hands down Ryan's shoulders, the man squirming uncomfortably.

 

"It's a nice name," Alfredo smiles.

 

"What do you want Dusk Boys?" Ryan asks, even though he knows the answer. He knows the stories, seen the remains of the victims of the Dusk Boys.

 

"He's so cute, pretending not to know what we want, can we please keep him for just a little while?" Alfredo whines.

 

"What we want, Ryan, is simple. All we want is your soul," Trevor answers, ignoring his twin brother. Ryan swallows hard at that.

 

"I'm a little attached to that, not really in the market for giving it up just yet," he manages to say.

 

"How about a little game? We each ask you a question, a riddle if you will, and if you can answer all three correctly you go free!" Gavin exclaims clapping his hands in excitement, the others hopping around excitedly and looking up at Ryan with anticipation in their eyes.

 

_Like three boss battles back to back...to back,_ Ryan thinks.

 

"Fine, why the hell not?" he sighs and the trio shriek in happiness and skip about.

 

"Okay okay, me first!" Trevor exclaims as he wraps an arm around Ryan's shoulders, thinking for a moment before he snaps his fingers and smiles at the man. "What has a head and a tail, but no body?"

 

Ryan stares at the figure for a moment, glancing at the sinking sun before sighing and thinking hard. He actually isn’t too bad at riddles, reading many and making up his own as a child since he didn't have many friends in school growing up. The trio giggles and dances around him, Gavin poking him in the sides and stomach while Alfredo sniffs at him, smelling the soul within his body. Finally Ryan smiles.

 

"I've got it! It's a coin!" he exclaims triumphantly, smiling and internally sighing with relief at the disappointed face Trevor shoots him.

 

"This is a stupid game anyway," the figure mutters and moves away for Alfredo, who wraps his arms around Ryan's neck and waist, the gent feeling very uncomfortable at the touch.

 

"My turn baby girl," he chuckles when Ryan rolls his eyes. "Feed me and I will live, but give me a drink and I will die. What am I?"

 

Ryan squirms in the arms of the figure and tries not to think about the prying hands as he thinks about the riddle. What died when given something to drink? Brief panic fills him as his mind draws a blank, the idea of becoming an entity's happy meal not so appealing. Alfredo laughs and runs a finger down Ryan's face, tracing his facial hair.

 

"He doesn't know. I wonder how good his soul will taste?" he chuckles as he pats Ryan's chest.

 

"First of all, hands off pal. Secondly I've solved your riddle. The answer is fire," Ryan says as he peels himself out of Alfredo's arms, the figure pouting and stomping his foot before trudging over to his twin to stand with a sour look on his face.

 

"I don't like you anymore," he complains, Ryan flipping him off.

 

"Never fear lads, for I too have a riddle for our lovely Ryan. One that will definitely stump him up and have our hunger satisfied soon," Gavin smiles as he skips around Ryan, the others looking hopeful.

 

"Alright then, hit me with your best shot," Ryan challenges.

 

"A wee bit cocky are we Ryan? I like that. Very well. What starts with T, ends with T, and has T in it?" Gavin asked, crossing his arms and sending a shit eating grin Ryan's way.

 

Ryan pauses. This was one he'd never heard before. He thinks about the other riddles, how each one required him to think outside the box, more creatively than he'd normally think for a riddle. He looks at Gavin, smugly smiling at him with a cocked hip and tilted head, and decides to make an educated guess.

 

"Um, a teapot," he says.

 

There's silence for a moment before Gavin huffs and stomps his foot in frustration, Ryan releasing a relieved breath he didn't know he was holding. The trio glare at him and suddenly start moving closer, Ryan backing up very slowly, glancing around.

 

"Now boys, you promised you'd leave me alone if I answered all your riddles correctly," he reminds them, holding up his hands.

 

"Silly, stupid, lovely Ryan. Did you honestly believe we'd let a prime meal like you get away from us that easily?" Trevor asks darkly, licking his lips.

 

"To be honest, no, I didn't. That's why I took my time to answer your questions," Ryan smiles and glances pointedly at the skyline, the sun’s rays beginning to fade. "Looks like your thirty minutes is up Boys."

 

The trio look at the sky and shriek, lunging at Ryan before they vanish into thin air, their screams of anger, frustration and hate melting away as twilight sets in, dusk officially over. Ryan lets out a shaky breath and stumbles to his apartment on shaking legs, collapsing on his couch when he gets in and putting his face in his hands. He’s imagined running into the Dusk Boys, never imagined outsmarting the trio. He quickly pulls his phone out and texts Jeremy that he’s okay and that he has a story to tell the lad the next time they see each other.


End file.
